Keres
Keres is a massiveRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 7, Page 117 female Eurasian Eagle OwlRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with reddish-orange eyes, a mangledRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 7, Page 119, contorted, decaying footRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 26, Page 316, and sharp, furred talons. History Rise of Evil Keres is first seen when the Kestrel Island fighters and fighter trainees are on a mission with Conrad. When Blood allows the islanders to leave their territory unharmed, Keres flies down with some other Razor Talons and pierces her talons through one of Conrad's feet. Keres, angry at Blood, questions him why he allowed these birds to leave. When an Eastern Imperial Eagle says that they should just kill the islanders and leave, Conrad attacks Keres by biting at her throat with his beak. Keres pulls her talons out of Conrad's foot, and the two raptors battle viciously. Eventually, the two get tired and Conrad orders Keres to let him and the islanders leave. Keres ignores Conrad and lunges at him once more, but this time Conrad grabs hold of her foot and severely injures it, making it mangled and contorted. After this, Keres allows the islanders to go. Griffyth is later seen shouting at Keres for allowing the Kestrel Islanders to go. Keres justifies her actions by saying that she at least tried to stop them from going, whereas Blood was about to let them leave unharmed. Griffyth supposes that she's right, but warns her to never do it again.Thorn then goes up to Griffyth and Keres to tell them that two more Flame Birds have been found. During the meeting where Griffyth announces the presence of the two Flame Birds, Fisher insults Griffyth and Keres grabs hold of his beak. She threatens to tear it off his face, but Griffyth stops her and calls her stupid, since Fisher needs his beak to communicate with them. Embarrassed, Keres walks back to where she was sat before. After Griffyth decides the meeting is over, he chooses Keres to go on a patrol to Sur's Cliff with Martyn and Lortnoc. Keres is seen when Falco is ordered by Griffyth to kill Flick. When Falco sees Keres, his gaze becomes a glare of anger, and he swoops upwards to kill Flick. When Kai, a prisoner of the Razor Talons at the time, is cleaning out the mothers' and chicks' bedding, he notices that Feathers, Birch, and Boulder are playing and one of them is pretending to be Keres. Keres, with other Razor Talons following behind her, attacks Thunder and the escaping prisoners. Thunder fights off Keres and some of the other Razor Talons by himself so the prisoners have a better chance of escaping. Kai sees Keres again when he is at Scavenger Crags with Marsha. They see Keres question Thistle if he was speaking to American Kestrels, and Thistle lies and says that he hasn't. Keres walks off, and Thistle signals Kai and Marsha to come out of their hiding place when he thinks she's completely gone. However, when Kai walks out, Keres pins him down and laughs at Marsha when she tells Keres to let him go. Once Marsha attacks, Keres accidentally lets go of Kai and she begins to chase after him, Marsha, and Thistle. Keres gets hold of Thistle first, and when she does Kai and Marsha attack. However, the two American Kestrels are then attacked by a Black-and-white Hawk-eagle and a Pygmy Eagle, who pin both of them down whilst Keres flies down with Thistle. She allows Thistle to go, and just before she and the other Razor Talons takes Kai and Marsha to Griffyth, Bluebell shows up with Rio and Banana. Since Keres is in the Jungle Flock's territory, she lets Kai and Marsha go. Outcast In the Prologue, Kenyotah picks on Keres to inform her where five of their collected Flame Birds had gone. Keres answers, and is shouted at by the Queen, who then proceeds to fly down and alight in front of the owl. Since Keres is the second-in-command, Kenyotah decides that death is not an option for Keres's punishment, and so calls upon the owl's chicks. Kai and Conny are captured by the Razor Talons and tied up in a cave. After a while, Keres - along with Kenyotah, Wayde, and Martyn - walk into the cavern to question the two Junglebirds. When Kai gets knocked across the cavern by Kenyotah, Keres and Martyn begin to throw the American Kestrel to one another. Keres is one of the birds that later corners Wayde and Kai when they are trying to save Chestnut and Flick. Kenyotah orders Keres to attack them, but Wayde manages to grab hold of the eagle owl and rakes open her throat with his sharp talons, killing her. Family Mate: Hunter - Living (As of Outcast) Son: Coal - Living (As of Outcast) Daughter: Ember - Living (As of Outcast) Gallery Keres Illustration.png|Keres illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 22 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Second-in-commands Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Owls Category:Outcast Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unknown Residence